finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie Cheeks
Franklin R. Cheeks was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller-coaster crash in Final Destination 3. Frankie was the oldest out of the survivors and had already graduated out of high school, staying for "monitor their development" and for feeding his perverted mind by stalking Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin Frankie was the third survivor to die. Final Destination 3 Frankie appears to Ashley and Ashlyn and records them, but they force him to leave. In the roller coaster, He tried to impress them, but they refuse him and goes to the roller coaster. He wins over Kevin by taking a seat, giving a chance to record Ashley and Ashlyn. After Wendy witnesses the roller is going to crash, she begins to freak out, causing a huge fight. After Ashley and Ashlyn saw the fight getting irritated and leave, Frankie follows them. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed justt like in Wendy's premonition. Frankie attended Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral when they were burned to death, where he felt that it was his fault for their deaths. He also tried to kiss Julie Christensen, where he was rejected. 'Death' While at a drive-thru, an unmanned moving truck began to swerve down a sloped road. Kevin and Wendy were coincidentally behind him in Kevin's truck, and were trapped by an SUV behind them, as well as a Hice Pale Ale truck which backed up far too close to Kevin's truck, smashing the right side of it. Kevin tried to pull up or pull back, but Frankie merely flipped them off when they honked at his car, unaware that Frankie was in front of them. The SUV behind them pulled out, and Kevin kicked out his front windshield so he and Wendy could escape. When the moving truck rammed Kevin's truck from behind, the engine shot outwards and the cooling fan located in the front collided with Frankie's head, carving the back of it into a bloody mess. They find his tacky mud flap girl necklace, with blood. Wendy and Kevin checks out his car, knowing who he is. The fan sputters the last time, spreading Frankie's brains everywhere, as Wendy and Kevin watch in horror. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Frankie's Death * Kevin takes a picture showing a fan behind Frankie's head. * The song "Turn Around, Look At Me" plays in Kevin's truck before the accident. * In an alternate ending, Frankie actually survives when he's saved by Kevin. However, he suffers a neck injury and is later thrown in jail for sexual harrassment. * The word CONTROL on the message board at the restaurant disappears, indicating Wendy has no control over Frankie's death. *In the opening credits, a ferris wheel is shown having a lighting effect in the shape of a fan. * Frankie shares the same name as a character in Final Destination 2, Frankie. Ironically, that Frankie's death is also caused by a truck. * At the drive-thru beside Frankie's car, a yellow flower says CURLY FRIES. It looks like the fan that killed Frankie and the color is the same as his car. * In the novel, Frankie was actually decapitated by the fan blade. * In the original script of Final Destination 3 Frankie was never going to die. * In the opening scene there's a picture of a circus freak bitting down on a saw. * The Hice Pale Ale beer truck in Final Destination 2 was shown in the drive-thru. The Final Destination The motor fan that kills Frankie appears in the opening sequence of The Final Destination. Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie